Aberdeen
by Nautical Paramour
Summary: When Draco tries to save Hermione from putting herself in a dangerous situation, they end up stranded in the the countryside of Scotland. His good deed lands them in the middle of a freak snow storm, leaving them trapped in a cabin to ride out the storm, without wands. How can they survive if they can't stop quarreling?
1. Chapter 1

The branches were everywhere, reaching, grabbing, pulling Hermione back, but she kept running. She had to get to Harry, to stop him from acting rashly.

She had gone to the library after Harry had left with Dumbledore to complete their task. Whatever it was, they had left Hogwarts to complete it. She had the Marauder's Map spread out in front of her, but had contented herself with her Charms essay until they returned. After she noticed that Harry and Dumbledore had returned, she began packing up her book bag, until she saw the rest of the flurry of activity on the map. Harry and Dumbledore were in the Astronomy Tower with Snape, Malfoy, and several known Death Eaters.

She watched as Dumbledore disappeared from the map, and knew that he hadn't apparated. Snape, Greyback, the LeStranges rushed down the stairs and out the front door of the castle with Harry hot on their heels. She shrank her book bag and threw it in her pocket along with the map.

That was how she found herself running through the Forbidden Forest as quickly and as quietly as she could. Her heart was pounding in her chest, trying to get out it seemed. She wasn't sure if this was from exertion or fear. Even the forest seemed to sense the danger, almost like it was trying to hold her back.

The trees were thinning and she could already see the bright lights from spells being cast back and forth. She had to get to him - he could never out duel that many people. She wished Ron was with her, but he had opted to stay in to snog Lavender.

Hermione had her wand out and was just about to enter the clearing when one hand shot over her mouth and another grabbed her around the waist, jostling her arm, causing her to drop her wand.

She began struggling ferociously, kicking, trying to scream, but the hand over her mouth was muffling the noise. Her captures grip was too strong though. She felt his hot breath on her ear when he whispered fiercely, "Merlin, would you just shut up?"

Suddenly, Hermione heard Bellatrix shout from the clearing, "Who's there?" Before the crazy witch could come investigate, the telltale feelings of apparition overcame Hermione.

Terrified, she continued to struggle against the man who had a hold of her, not wanting to go wherever he was taking her. She managed to wrench free an arm and slam it back into the stomach of the man holding onto her.

Then she was spinning, tumbling, through the air. She wasn't sure if she should be glad that she was freefalling or terrified that she would have no idea where she was. Suddenly, the ground was upon her and the wind had been knocked out of her.

She struggled to take in deep breathes to regain her breath. The first thing that she noticed was that it was pouring rain. She didn't think she had been outside long but her jumper was already soaked. She next noticed the bitter cold. Before she could stop herself, she was shivering so completely that it shook her whole body. Finally, she noticed the groaning person that was underneath her.

Pushing herself up, she turned to face her captor. "Just what were you playing at Malfoy?" She spat out bitterly at the blond boy who was on the ground next to her.

"I was just trying to help you. Don't know know what my Aunt would have done to you if she had seen you?" He took a deep breath, clearly in pain as well. Hermione's eyes softened, worried that he might be seriously hurt. "And just what were you playing at that whilst we were apparating? My wand is broken now."

"I am sorry that I don't take kindly to being apparated somewhere I don't know, with someone who is holding me against my will!" She responded. "Let me see your wand, I might be able to mend it." Biting her lip, taking the Hawthorn wand in her hands. "Just where were you taking us anyway?"

"My family has a flat in Aberdeen. We didn't make it there." She was suddenly aware that Malfoy was shivering too.

"Well, we can't stay here. We should go look for a shelter." Hermione said, now completely soaked, head to toe. The rain was quickly turning into a sleet. "I think I see a building over there." Hermione pointed through the trees towards a dark spot on the horizon. Malfoy nodded, and they started to walk as quickly as they could towards the speck, through the woods. The tall evergreens' large branches were quickly being weighed down with what appeared to be ice.

Before long, they came across a path that lead directly to the small cabin that was nestled in the trees. If Hermione had to wager a guess, she would say that it was a hunting lodge of some sort. It had a nice front porch with a huge pile of wood for the chimney on the side of the small building.

"Grab as much wood as you can." Hermione ordered, pointing in the corner. She moved to open the door. It was stuck, but she didn't think that it was locked. With one good shove of her body, it opened. She looked at Malfoy. "Well come on, what are you waiting for?"

Malfoy was standing there, trying to look annoyed, but still shivering. "I don't take orders from know-it-all Gryffindors like you." His teeth were starting to chatter.

"Malfoy. This is freezing rain if you haven't noticed, and if this wood gets too wet then it won't light and we won't have a fire. Therefore we won't have any warmth. If you won't help me carry it in, then you can stay outside and freeze to death for all I care." She picked up as many logs as she could carry and carried them inside. She noticed that Malfoy had done the same. They continued until all of the wood was inside the cabin.

Hermione looked around the cabin. There was a fireplace and a small stove. There was a pantry that was filled mostly with cans of food and soup, so they would at least have food. There was a large bed in the corner with several blankets and quilts on it. On both sides of the windows there were shelves and shelves of books. A small desk rested beneath the window, with a typewriter on it. Definitely muggle.

She started assembling the fire in the fireplace. "Malfoy, can you help me find something that's easier to light? Paper or a small piece of wood or something?" She didn't hear any movement. Turning, she noticed he was just standing, staring at her. "Listen Malfoy, I don't like you either, but can we please just put our prejudices aside for a few minutes. I am more concerned about my immediate health and safety."

He stared at her for a little longer before he began shuffling around the bookshelf. He found a phone book and tossed it by her feet. Hermione began ripping the sheets out and finally got the fire light. Soon the cabin was filled with a warm yellow light.

Once their immediate needs were met, Hermione took a deep breath. She looked out the window, the sleet was quickly turning to sleet, but the surroundings were covered in a thin sheet of ice. She quickly felt the icy grasp of the cold on her fingers and toes, seeping into her body.

Draco seemed to be feeling it too. Hermione moved from her kneeling position to a seated position. She began to remove her shoes. Then she took off her knee high school socks. Draco was watching her divest her clothing, and couldn't help but notice her school uniform skirt migrate further up her thigh, exposing more skin.

He snapped out of it. "What do you think you are doing?" His teeth were chattering.

"I am getting out of my wet clothes. You should too." Hermione looked at her toes, which she couldn't feel anymore. They had turned a waxy yellow. Her body was no longer sending blood to them. She uncrossed her legs and put her toes in front of the fire, wiggling them to try to coax the blood back into them.

Draco think he caught a glimpse of green panties when she did it, but he couldn't be certain. "Trying to get a look at me naked, eh Granger?" He asked, a smug look on his face. His quivering lips from the cold gave him away though.

"As if Malfoy." She replied. She pulled her jumper over her head, revealing her white button up shirt and Gryffindor tie. The white fabric was clinging to her body and practically see through. Definitely green panties, if the bra was anything to go by. "Look Malfoy, I really don't want to be trapped here with you either, but we will be here for at least the night if the weather is anything to go by, so we might as well leave the insults at the door."

He sighed, thinking she was right. The snow was coming down so thick now that everything out the window just appeared white. He sat down next to her by the fireplace and began unlacing his own shoes and removing his socks.

She stood and walked to the bed, grabbing off two quilts, throwing one at him. "What are these for?" He asked. She just wrapped it around her shoulders, facing away from him. Then he saw her skirt drop on the floor. "NO! Granger you can't be serious."

Her teeth were still chattering. "Suit yourself." Her shirt joined her skirt on the floor. She reached down to pick them up off the ground and hang them in front of the fireplace. He wasn't sure why he wasn't a bit disappointed that her panties and bra didn't join them. Grumbling, he stood and began the same process, not bothering to cover himself with quilt. "Oh, quit your complaining. If you hadn't grabbed me none of this would have happened."

"Well, maybe you should have held onto your wand, you swot!"

"Sorry, I was startled by your hand over my mouth and you grabbing me. Plus, if you hadn't broken your wand, we wouldn't be in this situation either." She replied, indignant. She was rather embarrassed about dropping her wand. What if she had been grabbed by a real enemy?

"Well if you hadn't made me lose concentration, we could have actually apparated successfully! It's lucky that we weren't splinched!" He replied, his cheeks turning a bit red. His eyes reflected the flames of the fireplace, matching his anger.

"Well, maybe you shouldn't have tried to apparate me away against my will! You kidnapped me!"

"Yeah, well why don't you just bite my head off for trying to save your life you ungrateful little - ugh!" Hermione could tell he had to try very hard not to fall back on using his old insults like mudblood, and she did appreciate it a little bit, though she didn't understand why. And he did try to save her...

"Maybe we shouldn't talk to each other until we get warmed up." Although it was a suggestion, she said it so forcefully, that he didn't try to continue the argument. They both sat in front of the fireplace after Draco had hung up his trousers and shirt by the fireplace with his stockings. He was a little bit hungry, which was nice, because it took his mind off of the severity of what he had done. At some point he was going to have to face the truth - he couldn't complete his task, he put his mother in danger, he had signed his death warrant when he decided to run away from the death eaters, and even worse - he brought Hermione Granger with him.

But for now it was easier to him to stare at the expanse of milky white leg that was exposed to him by the quilt that was currently wrapped up around her.

A/N: So! Please let me know if you think this is worth continuing! I am trying to kind of put a spin on an old idea. I have two other story ideas though (though not Dramione), please let me know if you'd prefer those.

I will probably update about once a week, if I can. It will probably be a pretty short story though, maybe only 10 chapters. Let me know if you have any ideas of what should happen to the stranded pair. If you are looking for something to read, might I suggest my Christmas themed one-shot called Hermione Granger and the Slytherin Nutcracker! I hope you like it.

So, let me know what you think, let me know how you like it so far and if you have any ideas! Look out for chapter two soon! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

It had felt like hours to Hermione, but by the clock on the mantle it had only been half an hour. When she finally tore her eyes away from the fire, a bright spot remained in her vision. She didn't want to look at Malfoy. She knew what she had seen on map. Dumbledore was dead. She couldn't take the stomach churning disgust that she might be sitting next to his killer. "Was it you?"

Malfoy seemed as startled as sad. "Was what me?"

"Was it you who killed Dumbledore?" She looked him in the eyes, her vision cleared.

His eyes seemed far away, like he was thinking back on something. "No." He was quiet for a moment before continuing. "It was supposed to be me, but I couldn't do it. I didn't want to do it."

Hermione relaxed, her disgust quickly turning to curiosity. "Then...who was it?"

"Snape." Malfoy appeared shocked to remember. "All this year...I thought he was spying on me like you lot, trying to muck it up. I always thought he was secretly Dumbledore's man."

Hermione herself was shocked as well. It was hard to believe. She herself had also always thought that Snape was Dumbledore's man, but she supposed that maybe Ron and Harry could have been okay. "Oh, Merlin. Harry. I can't believe I left him there." She stood up, keeping the blanket wrapped around her body. She padded softly over to the window. The snow was quickly piling up.

"Don't worry. Only the Dark Lord can kill him." Draco said. He tensed, as if realizing that he had just revealed his involvement with the group, as if it was a secret.

Hermione turned to look at him, unsure of how to proceed. She obviously knew that he was on the dark side of the fight...or at least, he had been. He'd revealed as much. "It's okay. I saw it." Hermione walked towards him. "Your mark." She whispered. She had looked when he was getting undressed, just a peek, and the dark black ink was impossible not to notice against the alabaster color of his skin. She sat down next to him again, shivering, looking up at her dripping clothes, hoping it would be dry soon.

"I didn't want it, but...father told me what I must do, if not for myself, then for my mother." He couldn't make eye contact with her, for once vulnerable under her brown eyes. "None of that matters now...now that I failed." His voice cracked.

"What do you mean?" She asked, her good nature making her want to help him, comfort him.

"After what happened last year at the Department of Mysteries...Voldemort was so mad, furious, especially at my father. It was time for my initiation, my first task." Malfoy looked at her. "I didn't want to be a Death Eater, just...get out of school and, I don't know what. But if I didn't, father said that they would publically rape and kill my mother, and I would have to watch it all." Hermione had absolutely no idea what to say to that so she kept quiet. "None of that matters now, though." Draco said finally.

"Why?" Hermione blurted out before thinking.

"Well, I can't worry about just mother now. I have to think about myself too. I defied a direct order...I was lowering my wand and they saw."

"So?" Hermione asked somewhat stupidly. The Death Eaters were a completely different organization from that she was used to, so she didn't fully understand the consequences.

"So, you stupid girl!" Draco sneered at her. "That means that not only will they do all those things to my mother, but they will kill me too. Even though I repaired that stupid vanishing cabinet! I just couldn't do it, I was weak. I am weak!"

Hermione sensed that she would have to tread carefully. Draco was like a wounded animal, tense and ready to bite, harm. She was impressed with him though. "_You_ repaired a vanishing cabinet?" She asked.

"Why is that so hard to believe Granger?" He balked. "I am second in our class."

"No, I know you are smart! Of course, you are my toughest competition, especially in Arithmancy, but vanishing cabinets are so fickle. I am very impressed."

He stared at her. She watched his eyes rapidly moving back and forth, taking in her face. "Why are you being nice to me...you...mud...Granger?"

She watched him struggle with the word. He couldn't even make himself say mudblood anymore. Hermione smiled. "Because you are just misguided. You are starting to make your own decisions and I won't hold a grudge against you for another's prejudice."

"How do you know?" He demanded.

"Well, why did you save me? You didn't have to bring me here." She replied, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I saved you because you have no idea what my Aunt Bella and Uncle Dolph would have done to you!" Draco was seething, thinking of his deranged Aunt. He couldn't believe that she was related to his mother. "Bellatrix_ is_ deranged and uses dark magic to torture like you would perform a Wingardium Leviosa. But after she has tortured you so much that you are no_ fun_ to play with any more, then it's Rodolphous's turn. He uses women in a way..." She saw him tense up. In a way she was shocked by how naive she was. She couldn't believe that she was about to rush headlong into the situation like that. "Potter may be off limits, but you are not, Granger."

"I...thank you, Malfoy." An uncomfortable silence settled over the cabin.

"So, what's up with this weather anyway?" Malfoy finally asked. Hermione burst out laughing. "What?" Malfoy demanded, his old demeanor quickly returning.

"It's just...us. Talking about the weather." Hermione smiled at him, but he didn't return it. "Umm, blizzard I would say. Hopefully not though. If it just snows then we can go look for a village nearby, but if it is a blizzard...we could be here for a few days."

Hermione pondered her conversation with Malfoy. She was surprised by how candid he was with her, but she assumed it might just be because they were in kind of a twilight zone, alone, stuck, trapped in a one room cabin. It would do no good for him to be rude to her here. She also thought it might have something to do with what he had just failed to do. How he had nearly killed Dumbledore. But he also found out something about himself - he wasn't a killer, he didn't want to live a life dictated by someone else.

She was also surprised and comforted by his inability to use the word mudblood. Maybe he was beginning to see the truth behind blood status.

Malfoy's chattering teeth brought her to the present. The first log that they had put on the fire was dwindling and the wind was really picking up outside. It sounded like it was howling, screaming.

"We should probably move the bed as close as we can to the fireplace." Hermione said resolutely. It had become dark out and she was becoming very tired. She doubted they would be able to see much out of the windows even if it wasn't nighttime with all the snow falling.

"What the hell, Granger? First you want to get me naked, and now you are keen to share a bed with me?" Malfoy didn't sound nearly as intimidating as he wanted to with his teeth chattering from the cold.

"Malfoy, I_ really_ don't want to share a bed with you, but I also don't plan on having you freeze to death tonight." Hermione stood up and walked toward the wood pile that they had moved in, and grabbed another log to add to the fire. "I am going to sleep in that bed and be warm. You don't have to join me if you want to be cold and sleep on the floor."

Malfoy thought it over for a few seconds and then stood up. His legs were stiff from sitting down for so long and the cold. He walked towards the bed, where Hermione was already standing, pulling on the bed frame. The blanket she had wrapped around her shoulders was slipping. "You pull and I'll push?" Draco asked her, before walking towards the foot of the bed.

He removed the blanket from around his own shoulders, knowing it would fall anyway. His pale body instantly erupted in goose bumps. He began pushing and the bed moved quickly across the room towards the fireplace. He noticed that Hermione was looking, no staring at his body. He wasn't embarrassed and was in fact quite flattered, but he still wanted to rile up the little know it all. "Are you going to return the favor?" He asked.

"What favor?" Hermione asked, tugging the blanket up to cover herself again. The bed stilled once it had been positioned next to the fire place.

"Well, you got to ogle me, it's only fair that I should be able to do the same." He replied matter of factly. Hermione blushed a bright red color, but didn't immediately acknowledge him.

"Well..." she started, clearly trying to think of something to say back to him. "Well, you were the one who striped down in front of me. I didn't want to look, you were just there." Draco could practically feel how proud she was of herself that she was able to keep her composure.

"You were still the one that looked, and more than just in passing." He replied. "You know, Granger, if you wanted to get me, you only had to ask, and I would be more than willing to..._oblige_."

There was something about the dark look in his eyes that made Hermione think that he was absolutely serious, and not that put off by the idea. "Don't hold your breath, Malfoy." Hermione replied, trying to think about the thoughts his words were putting in her head. "Well, I am going to sleep..." she trailed off, moving towards the side of the bed that was closer to the fireplace. "But no funny business tonight! I may not have my wand to hex you, but I can still punch you." She threatened, a smirk worthy of a Malfoy visage across her face.

Hermione threw back the covers and slid into the bed. The sheets were cold, but she forced herself to remove the quilt that was around her body to throw it over the top of the rest of the covers for added warmth. She shivered for a bit, but soon the blankets began to warm up. Her hair was still wet, but it was drying. The extra wetness was not helping her warm up, but hopefully in the morning it would be better.

Malfoy didn't complain about not getting the warm side of the bed. Instead he threw his own quilt over the bed, not ashamed of his body at all. He quickly got in the bed and found that it seemed colder than the air outside. Truthfully, he hadn't been warm since they ended up in that rainstorm. He couldn't wait for his clothes to be dry so that he would have some added warmth to protect him from the drafty cabin.

He moved as close to Hermione as he could possibly get without touching her. He could feel the heat radiating off of her, and it was delicious. He didn't want to touch her because, frankly, he didn't want to end up with a broken nose again, but it was difficult not to just wrap his arms around her. For her warmth, of course. Malfoy sighed and looked up at the ceiling, feeling a slight pulse down below. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

A/N: Phew! This took me way too long to update, but things got a lot busier around the holidays than I expected. I hope you are still liking how this is going - I got a lot of positive responses from you all! Big thanks to those who reviewed: Bianca the crazy slytherin, henben, SapphireDreamer26, nlech16, lollo, justy13, Snapesbloodredneko, Caro09, EndlessDelenaObsessedDesire, 666, H. Lokidottir, and one guest! I hope you continue to like the way this is going.

So, this time we got some serious out of the way and some flirting out of the way, and next time...things will be getting a little bit heated! Let me know what you thought of chapter two and be on the lookout for chapter three! Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione woke up because of the violent shivering next to her. She looked over to see the blond next to her shaking so hard from the cold. The previous day came rushing back to her. She blushed a bright red for jumping into a bed with Draco Malfoy. She remembered him moving to be close to her for warmth, but she definitely hadn't wrapped her body around his, which was the way she woke up.

She sat up and bit her lip. She watched his body shaking from the cold. This was more than just regular shivers. She pushed on his shoulder. Malfoy's skin was ice cold. "Malfoy!" She shouted, trying to wake him up. "Malfoy, wake up!" Still, she got no response. "God damnit." She whispered under her breath. She racked her brain for anything she could remember about dealing with someone with hypothermia.

She knew that she needed to gradually warm him back up, but she didn't have anything she could use. Hermione had already piled all of the blankets on the bed, but the fire had gone out. She removed herself from the bed so that she could retrieve some more wood and start the fire again. Soon, it's warmth was spreading into the one room cabin again, but Malfoy was still shivering.

"Think, Hermione, think!" She felt ridiculous, pacing the room in her bra and panties. She had begun to shiver again as well. In the back of her mind, she knew that skin on skin contact would be the best way to share warmth and gradually warm up Malfoy, but the thought of doing that with him made her shiver. She stared at his prone form for a few more seconds before going for it.

First, she pulled him over to the side of the bed that she had been sleeping on, as it was closer to the fire. Stealing her resolve, she pulled back the covers and crawled so that her body was against his. She kind of felt like she was crushing him, but didn't let it bother her too much. Every inch of her body was pressed up against him, and he was very cold. Hermione began to run her hands up and down his arms, trying to create friction and warm him up.

Already, his shivering had become more manageable, so she continued. Before long, she was looking into confused grey eyes. "Gr-gr-granger?" He could barely say her name though his chattering teeth. "What are you doing?"

"You are hypothermic, Malfoy, we've got to raise your body temperature." She said, matter-of-factly, continuing to massage the blood back into his arms. She tried not to think about how delicious his biceps felt beneath her fingers.

Malfoy seemed to sigh. "You know, skin-to-skin contact is the best in this situation? So, what are we doing still wearing clothes?" He asked her, with a devious smile.

"Ugh, Malfoy! It's bad enough already!" She responded. His skin seemed to be warming up only marginally.

"But, Granger, I am so cold. In all seriousness, I am so cold." He said, this time with sincerity. His teeth were still chattering involuntarily.

Hermione looked into his eyes. To see Malfoy, who was usually so stoic, seem so vulnerable really made her want to help him. And if she had to get totally naked to make sure that he didn't die...she got up out of the bed and quickly removed her bra and knickers. Her eyes trailed back to his form, but instead just found his eyes on her body. She put her hands on her hips and gave him her sternest face, "Well?"

He reached down to remove his own boxers, but his arms were shaking too much for him to get them off. Hermione sighed and grabbed the elastic waistband. There was something disturbingly intimate about the gesture, and Hermione couldn't bring herself to meet his eyes. Instead, she looked at what was revealed to her. She tried not to think too much about it because soon she knew that she would be pressed up against him again.

She climbed back up on top of him again, and felt the hair on his lower stomach brush against her own stomach. Her breath left her involuntarily and she couldn't help but notice Malfoy's smirk again. It would be a lot more infuriating if he could keep his teeth from crashing together. She tried not to think about how her nipples grew hard once she had made contact with his body. It was just from the cold, not from the arousal that was slowly creeping up in her body.

"Merlin." She heard Malfoy whisper. He did seem to be getting a little bit warmer, but there wasn't much improvement. She did, however, soon feel an insistent hardness against her leg from between his legs. She felt a pulse of desire through her body.

She wasn't sure why she why she was reacting this way towards Malfoy. Sure, she had always found him attractive on an instinctual level. He had a pleasant face when it was relaxed when he was reading in the library or listening to a lecture. She found the powerful look of determination on his face when he was after a snitch in a Quidditch match oddly alluring, as well. But most of the time, any attraction she felt for him was drowned out by his arrogance, prejudice and sneer.

She supposed that it could just have something to do with the fact that they were pressed up next to each other so intimately, that she couldn't help but react. But would she feel the same pressed up against Harry? Or Neville? She quickly put that out of her head.

Hermione couldn't help but imagine how embarrassed Malfoy must be. She looked down into his face. He was smirking a little bit still. When she made eye contact with him, she felt him lightly thrust his pelvis against her leg. Nope, definitely not embarrassed.

She gasped. "Ew, Malfoy, don't be crude. I'm trying to help you!"

"I do know one sure way to increase my body temperature, Granger, and it's not cuddling." He looked at her with desire and, although she didn't want to admit it, a bit of desperation.

"Malfoy! You can't seriously be asking for a shag right now!" Hermione was a bit miffed, but a bit intrigued too.

His face fell. "Please Granger, I am asking in all seriousness. I am so cold. Colder than I've ever been...I can't even make my arms cooperate. I couldn't even get my own boxers off." She did see a sincerity in his eyes that was surprising to her. "Please Granger. Help me."

"Oh, Merlin, I can't believe I am actually considering this!" Hermione said, as she bit her lip, nibbling away. On a physiological level, she knew that sex would indeed raise both of their body temperatures. And Malfoy's was stagnating, much to low. There was only so much her body pressed against his could do. Not to mention that she didn't want to think about what would happen if his body temperature dropped further. She didn't want to be trapped in this cabin with a dead body for who knows how long. The wind was still blowing the snow about outside with almost no visibility.

And as much as she wanted to deny it, she was aroused. "If I do this, will you promise not to tell anyone? You aren't going to use this against me."

"Yes, please, Granger. Anything you say!"

"Good, because I don't want to hear this talked about in the Slytherin common room!" She replied. She couldn't believe that she was actually going to do this. Hermione slowly trailed her fingers down her body, circling both her nipples before grazing over them with a tantalizing gentleness. Her hand continued its quest down her body, until she was met with the soft, net curls atop her sex. She allowed her finger to play with the pearl that she found there for a while, sighing the pleasure.

When she thought that she was ready, she lifted her body up, pressing Draco's cock against her wet womanhood. She looked into his eyes and what she saw there made her sink down on him.

Malfoy watched as her eyes fluttered shut while she took inch after precious inch inside of her. Even if he wasn't hypothermic, her heat was the best thing that she had ever felt. And when she began to move...it was as if he could feel the heat pumping through his veins. She leant down and kissed him on the lips, while rolling her hips against his with ease. Oh, Merlin did it feel good. Before long, he was gaining his coordination back and he was able to thrust into her, though his arms were still pretty useless from the chattering.

Hermione soon had to rip her lips away from his, resting her forehead in the crook of his neck. Her warmth breath felt wonderful on his skin and her moans and groans were wonderful to his ears. She was surprised by how good Malfoy felt to her - it was almost as if they were perfectly matched. He stretched her so pleasantly and they had found a natural rhythm so quickly.

Malfoy wrapped her arms around her body, feeling the heat radiating off her body. He now felt as if he was back in top shape. The feeling had returned to his fingers and toes and his muscles were finally cooperating again. He trailed his hands down her sides to rest at her hips.

He was gripping her so tightly he thought that he might leave bruises. He changed the angle of her body, so suddenly, he was hitting her in all of the right places. Her face was entrancing, the way that her eyes were scrunched tight in concentration, taking in all of the sensations. She was biting her lips to keep from vocalizing her appreciation of the change in angle.

He had to say, he loved how much she was participating - most of the Slytherin girls just lied back and thought of Salazar. But he was becoming irked by her holding back her words. Usually you couldn't get Hermione Granger to shut up, he wasn't going to change that now. "Stop holding back." He panted out. Merlin, he was close, and he would be damned if he didn't take her with him.

Hermione's eyes snapped open and she looked down at the blond beneath her. He looked even better now than usual, cheeks red, hair mussed. She looked down to where their bodies were joined, and couldn't hold back any longer. "Oh, Malfoy, please. I am so close."

She kept repeating his name over and over again like a prayer, in time with their thrusts. He was speeding up now, desperate for orgasm. He could feel her muscles tightening around him and he knew that he could finally let go as well. She let out a high pitched whine and slumped against his chest, breathing heavily. He thrust a few more times against her, riding out his own orgasm.

It was actually kind of a pleasant moment, to feel him pressed up against his body, her hair and breath tickling her chest. But soon, Hermione sat up and moved off of him. He couldn't help his self satisfied smirk, knowing that he was able to undo the prim and proper Gryffindor in such a way.

Hermione immediately scoffed. "Ugh, don't let it go to your head, Malfoy, I was only trying to prevent you from dying."

He smiled at her cheekily. "If it was only out of necessity, you didn't have to enjoy it so much."

That was true, Hermione conceded. But she wasn't about to admit to to him. She slid out of the bed and busied herself with putting her clothes back on, trying to think of a comeback. Thankfully they were dry by now, but a bit cold. Luckily, her stomach growling gave her reprieve. "Think whatever you want, Malfoy, I am going to find something to eat."

Malfoy laid back in bed for a moment longer, smiling, before getting dressed and joining her.

* * *

A/N: So here is chapter three! Like I said, things got a little bit steamier...how could it not when they are trapped in a cabin in dire straits? Now, side note, I actually don't know anything about hypothermia treatment, so I have no idea if this would actually work and or if you should try it, haha.

Thank you to all my reviewers from last chapter: EndlessDelenaObsessedDesire, pwrmom2, Ob33tyTiTi, cdsnow, Snapesbloodredneko, TheAwesomeOne897, 666, Oth23, and H. Lokidottir! You guys are fabulous - thank you for your encouraging words!

So, let me know what you thought of chapter three and be on the lookout for chapter four, soon!


	4. Chapter 4

It only took Hermione a few minutes to locate a cupboard full of cans of soup. There was a small wood burning stove and pots hanging on pegs on the wall. "Could you bring some of the wood over here and put it in the stove?" She requested. For once Malfoy just did what she asked instead of arguing about it.

Once the wood was inside the squat little appliance, Hermione tore some more pages out of the phonebook, stuffing it in between the pieces of wood, before lighting them. She shut the door and before long the oven was spilling out heat, warming the whole cabin. "Well, I wish I would have known to light this before last night." For the first time since she had left Hogwarts she actually felt warm, not like her body was fighting off the cold.

She put the pot on top of the stove top and filled it with the soup from the can. Malfoy had watched transfixed while she used the can opener to open the can up. "How do you know how to do all of this?" He asked.

Hermione smiled. "I am a muggleborn, remember. This is how I live during the summer." Malfoy didn't want to admit it, but she couldn't think of anyone better to be stuck here with. If it had just been him, he would have died already. But then again, she was the reason why they were stuck here. They could be in a cushy Malfoy flat now if it wasn't for her and her elbows. "Maybe you should have kept taking Muggle Studies." She said, smirking.

Something about the way she smirked at him made his heart skip. If they had made it to Aberdeen, they also wouldn't have had sex. Something Draco had every intention of doing again.

Soon the soup was boiling and Hermione divided into two bowls with spoons in it. When the soup had gone into the pot, it hadn't looked very appetizing to him, but now that it was warm and he could smell it - his stomach clenched in need. Once he started eating it, it made him feel even warmer than before.

They sat at the small kitchen table next to the stove, still reveling in it's warmth. "After lunch, I will try to look at your wand, see about mending it." Sadly, her bowl was nearly half gone already. "What's it's core?"

"Unicorn hair." He replied, barely looking up from his own food. It seemed that he was hungrier than he had let on, which was nice because normally he could be a whiny little brat.

"Hawthorn, right?" She asked. He looked up and nodded.

"I think I should be able to at least partially mend it. Hawthorn is usually pretty pliant.

Malfoy had finished his soup by now. "If you can't fix it, I am sure that we can think of some other way for you to make it up to me." He had a predatory smile on his face, unable to shake the pleasure that was still humming through his body.

Hermione didn't respond to him, instead choosing to set the bowls into the sink. She tried turning on the water, but it appeared that it was either turned off or frozen in the pipe.

Afterwards, she picked up is wand and began examining it. There was a big split up the sidr and it had been snapped in two, nearly. It wad held together by some of the spongy center of the hawthorn wood, and she could tell that the magical core was still in tact. That was a good sign.

Malfoy watched her closely. Her delicate fingers diligently examined the crack and splinters of the wood. Her face was curious, concentrated, and really quite pretty, if he was willing to admit it. Her hair was a bit wild, as she didn't have a brush, but he found that it was quite sensual. Her eyes weren't common as mud - something Blaise had said once and hr had snickered at - but they were more like maple syrup - hot and liquid and sweet.

He couldn't stand thinking about her this way any longer. The silence was too much. "So Granger, you were no virgin. I thought you and Weasley were saving those for marriage."

Hermione couldn't help but let out an involuntary laugh. "Thanks for noticing Malfoy. Did you you really think that I would waste it on you, in a cabin?" She asked. The bright red on his cheeks made her smirk at him. "And contrary to popular belief...I have no romantic interest in Ronald Weasley. After seeing the way he's behaved with Lavender..." She made a gagging sound.

"Ah, she really thinks that's attractive does she?" He asked her.

"It never stops!" Hermione replied, surprised that the other houses had notice Lavender's baby voice and nicknames and all around disgusting behavior. "I swear, it will almost be too much to have to live with her next year."

"Can't be nearly as bad as Crabbe and Goyle's snoring." He mumbled. "So, if it wasn't Weasley...was it Potter?"

"Malfoy, are you trying to find out who I lost my virginity to?" He nodded, sly smile on his face. "I'll tell you if you tell me." She said, upping the ante.

"You first." He replied, intrigued.

"Viktor Krum. Fourth year." She said. She wasn't proud of it or anything, but the way Malfoy's jaw dropped made her feel superior.

"Fourteen? You were fourteen?" Malfoy didn't want to admit it, but he was impressed. Krum was an international Quidditch star, after all. And a seeker. Not that that mattered.

"No, actually fifteen. I don't think it's that big of a deal. He was only seventeen after all."

"Wait, wait, wait! How is it that you were fifteen in fourth year?" He asked her, incredulously.

"Time turner, third year." She replied, nonchalantly. Upon seeing his perplexed face though, she continued. "I wanted to take some extra classes, so they let me use a time turner. But...I aged an extra year."

"I should have known!" Draco said, standing up, running his hand through his hair. "You had to be doing something...it all makes sense now. I should have known you could never beat me in exams if you didn't have something extra up your sleeve."

"No, no, no! I only had it third year...I still kicked your arse in O.W.L.s on my own merits." She replied with a smile on her face. "So go on, I told you mine, you tell me yours now."

"Eager thing, aren't you?" He said. "Daphne Greengrass." Hermione looked at him pointedly. "At the beginning of this year."

Hermione snorted at his embarrassment. "Oh, I thought you and Parkinson were waiting for your marriage contract."

It was Malfoy's turn to laugh at her. "I thought you did better research than that, Granger. You should know that marriage contracts have been outlawed since the 70s."

"Just because something is illegal doesn't mean people don't do them. Just look at any of the Unforgiveable Curses!" She replied, haughtily.

"I suppose you do have a point." Malfoy conceded. His own parents had had a marriage contract. "But I don't have one...or at least that I am aware of." That brought him back to his current predicament. "Not that it would matter at this point, because my father has probably disowned me by now."

He tried to pretend like it didn't upset him that he'd let down his family, but it did. He didn't want to disappoint his mother or father, but, well...he just wasn't a murderer. Malfoy supposed not killing Dumbledore had made Narcissa proud, but...definitely not Lucius.

Hermione wisely kept her mouth shut on that topic, choosing to further question him about Pansy. All the Gryffindors assumed that they were together. "So, have you and Parkinson made up for lost time?"

"Of course not!" His cheeks were a little pink. "Pansy is just a friend...we've known each other for too long for anything sexual to happen between us."

"That's essentially what happened between Ron and I. You can only see a guy be that afraid of spiders so many times."

"Weasley is afraid of spiders?" Malfoy asked with a devious smile on his face.

Hermione instantly groaned. "Oh, forget that I told you that."

"I won't tell that I heard it from you." Malfoy looked at the brunette. She was really quite pretty. He didn't want to admit why, but he was really glad that she hadn't let Weasley slobber all over her. He got a sinking feeling in his stomach. Just because Weasley was just a friend to her didn't mean that she hadn't been with any of the other Gryffindork boys. "So then Granger, how many people have you been with?"

Hermione bit her lip. She had only been with Viktor before him, but she didn't really want to admit it after she had been so cavalier about wasting something special on him. Truth be told, sex was always going to be special for her. "Two." She finally responded, resolutely.

"Same here." Malfoy responded. "Well, three after this morning then for both of us."

Hermione didn't want to correct him, so she tried to put the focus back on him. "Wow, and here all the rumors are wrong. I thought you were supposed to be some kind of slag."

Malfoy snorted. "It's true that when you are as good looking as me people will make up all kinds of rumors to say that you've been together."

Hermione looked at him pointedly. "Malfoy, I heard that you slept with Professor Sinistra! Don't tell me she made that one up."

"Ah, no, that one was actually a mystery for me. My father was furious." Malfoy replied. "He said that it would put a stain on my grades, people might think I didn't actually earn them on my own merit." Her amused face made him feel silly. "It's not like I am even that bad. Your friend the she-weasel is kind of a serial dater."

Hermione nodded. "It's true. I don't think she will be happy with anyone she dates unless it's Harry. And even then, I am worried she will be unhappy." It felt good to get some of her concerns out. Merlin knew she couldn't talk to any of her friends about it. Ginny and Harry were involved and Rob would freak out if he knew.

"Why wouldn't she be happy with Potter?"

"Well for starters she tells me that she has been in love with him since her First Year when he saved her from the Chamber of Secrets, so that makes me think that her feelings for him could be a bit juvenile." She started. "Further, I am worried that she is in love with Harry Potter the celebrity, not Harry Potter."

"Ah, so you don't think that she will understand the real Potter." Malfoy replied astutely.

"Exactly." Hermione replied, a smile on her face. She almost couldn't believe that it was Malfoy who understood this. She wondered if he ever felt that girls just wanted to be with him because they only saw the Draco Malfoy persona.

"Not the way you understand him." Malfoy mumbled under his breath. Of course if she hadn't been with Weasley, she must want to be with Potter. A girl can only spend so much time with a guy before someone developed feelings. Potter must have been the other guy that she had been with.

He didn't know why, but the thought of Hermione being with Potter made him feel like someone had kicked him in the gut. Potter wasn't good enough for her - he was reckless, arrogant, he was smart but he didn't apply himself. What did Potter and Hermione even talk about? What did Hermione even see in him?

Draco couldn't stop himself from thinking that he was definitely good enough for Hermione.

* * *

A/N: So here is chapter four. Sorry it took a little longer to update, but this chapter was really difficult for me to write. I didn't want to be too out of character, but I think that that will always happen in some ways.

Big shout out to all of my reviewers from last chapter: Tessa Cresswell, snapesbloodredneko, 666, H. Lokidottir, loves2readalways, Angels-heart1 and Ob33yTiTi! You guys are awesome - thank you!

So, please let me know what you thought of chapter four and be on the lookout for chapter five soon!


	5. Chapter 5

After their conversation had died off, Hermione focused on trying to fix Malfoy's wand. It was rather frustrating because if she only had her wand she would have been able to mend it fairly well - no advanced spells, of course, but you would be able to do a lot. She whispered the breath freshening spell and felt the bubbly tingling feeling in her mouth and sighed.

She looked over where Malfoy was lying on the bed next to the fireplace. The fire was roaring and happily crackling. He was reading from one of the many books on the shelves, which were mostly muggle novels, though there was some non-fiction included. He looked so peaceful...his face was completely relaxed and pleasant. She wondered if this was how his friends saw him in the Slytherin common room. She didn't want to break the peaceful scene, but she realized that she should give him some news about his wand.

"Malfoy." She said once. Her only response was the popping log in the fireplace. "Malfoy!" She repeated and he looked up startled.

"Hmm? Sorry, most people trying to get my attention call me Draco."

Hermione blushed. Was he trying to get on a first name basis with her? She decided to just roll with it. "Ah, fair enough, Draco. I just wanted to tell you that I've finished with your wand."

Draco closed his book and sat up. He had forced himself not to react to the way that she said his name. He was sure that she said it rather innocently, but it sounded mellifluous on her tongue. "Oh? What's the verdict?"

"It's not great. If only I'd had my wand I could have done better. The good news is you can do some basic spells, tempus, scourgify and the like, but nothing advanced."

She watched as he took the wand back and held it in his hand, testing it's weight and movements. "Tempus." The date became illuminated to them. They had been together for just about a day and a half. It hadn't been as bad as Hermione would have expected, he had been quite helpful once he got over his initial hesitance.

She watched as he also performed the breath freshening spell, smiling, feeling it work. "So, no chance on using it to apparate out of this place?" He asked, his disappointment showing.

Hermione shook her head. "No, I'm afraid not. If only I'd had my wand, I could have done a lot more." She frowned. She still couldn't believe that she had dropped it. It was so embarrassing. "But you could try it if you wanted." She added.

She watched him close his eyes in concentration, the wand clenched tightly in his hand. Opening his eyes, he shook his head. "Thank you anyway. It's nice to be able to "brush" my teeth at least."

Hermione smiled. "Yeah, that was the first thing that I tried actually." A silence fell over the cabin. It wasn't uncomfortable, but Hermione quickly felt the need to break it. "So, what were you reading? You seemed pretty into it."

"Ah, The Great Gatsby?" He replied. "I quite like it, actually, despite it being a muggle book. It kind of reminds me of how things are are home."

"Oh? How so?" She asked. She was a big fan of Fitzgerald's work.

"Yeah, well Daisy reminds me of every girl in Slytherin, so focused on the material, so shallow, so...stupid. The men are so focused on the old money, the white supremacy bullshit, all of it."

"Wait, you mean...white supremacy like pureblood supremacy?" This was intriguing.

"Yes, I know that purebloods and muggleborns are basically the same. One is not superior to the other."

Hermione grinned. "Oh, it is so wonderful to hear that from you." She almost wanted to kiss him, she was so relieved.

"Why does it matter to you what I think?" He asked, a bit accusatory.

"Well, you are so smart. I guess, it just seems logical to me that there are no differences between the two, it seems unreasonable that you shouldn't believe it." Hermione said before adding, "and I feel better about using my body to save the life of someone who doesn't arbitrarily hate my kind."

Draco couldn't resist a smirk at that, thinking about how Hermione had felt against his body. Suddenly, though, he felt a familiar stabbing pain in his forearm. He hissed and resisted every urge to grab it.

Sensing his pain, Hermione hurried over to Draco's side. "Draco, what's wrong?"

"I am being summoned." He bit out, holding onto his elbow, trying to cut off the sensory pain from the mark.

Hermione gingerly lifted his sleeve, pushing it up to reveal the ink black dark mark that marred his flesh. She was about to touch it, to try to sooth the pain, but Draco shot out his hand and grabbed her wrist before she could get close.

"Don't touch it. If you do, it will act like a portkey and bring us to the Dark Lord." He said, sweat forming on his brow.

Hermione nodded. She instead choose to hold onto his hand - the hand of the arm with the dark mark - and allowed him to squeeze it as much as necessary to help with the pain. She was a little bit surprised that he wasn't breaking all of the bones in her hand though, his grip was so tight. "How long do these usually last?"

"No more than two minutes." He growled, knowing that there wouldn't be much more of this pain left. He could already start to feel it starting to ebb. Finally, with a shudder, he allowed his body to relax, falling back against the bed. "It's over." He told her, releasing her hand from his.

She ran her fingertips over his forearm, tickling the skin and leaving thousands of goosebumps in her wake. Surprisingly, it seemed to only soothe the remaining pain instead of irritating it like he imagined that it would. Quietly, she spoke. "I told Harry and Ron that you hadn't gotten it yet. I really believed it."

"Well, I wasn't exactly planning on being branded by an insane wizard, but, what can you do." He replied, sarcastically, still in too much pain to be nice to her.

Her fingers never stopped moving. "What do you mean, you weren't planning on it."

"Well, of course my father had told me I was to take the mark, but he never specified when. I thought I still had until after graduation. Instead, one day I just came home from a Quidditch match with Blaise and everyone was waiting for me at the manor." He closed his eyes remembering that day. "By that time there was no talking my way out of it."

Hermione didn't know why, but she felt to need to kiss his palm and his finger tips. So she did. She kept placing feather light kisses up his arm, as if to purify the dark magic that was hiding just beneath the surface. When she looked up, he was staring at her.

"What are you doing?" He asked her, his grey eyes were molten and trained on her.

"I don't know." She whispered, leaning closer to him, their faces inching closer and closer together. Her heart was pounding so loud, she could barely hear the wind groaning and rattling the window panes.

Hermione wasn't sure who it was who made the move, but soon their lips were pressed desperately together. She parted her lips, allowing his tongue entrance into her mouth, tangling with her own. She felt his fingers creeping up underneath her shirt, his thumb moving back and forth over the skin directly beneath her belly button. It gave her the shivers.

The brunette broke the kiss, gasping for air, before reattaching her lips to the skin on his neck. It was empowering to hear Draco groan like that for her. Smiling against his neck, her fingers quickly worked to pull each button of his shirt through their respective holes, until it was open. His pale skin was revealed to her greedy eyes, similar goosebumps erupting on his chest.

Before she really had time to admire his chest, he was tugging insistently on her sweater and shirt, trying to pull it up over her head. The look of pleasure that crossed his face when he saw her green bra was intoxicating. She leaned back on the bed at his encouragement and soon he was hovering above her. His fingers were pulling her bra away from her body - he had somehow unhooked it without her knowledge.

The cold of the air made her nipples tighten, but it didn't compare to the feeling when Malfoy's mouth closed around one, his other hand pinching and teasing and soothing the other. His tongue would intermittently smooth her flesh, working her into a frenzy. When his hands reached down to unzip her school skirt, she didn't even protest. Instead, she lifted her hips up to help him remove the garment and her knickers from her body.

Her own fingers quickly begin to work on the clasp of his pants. She isn't sure why she is so eager to be with Malfoy again, but she knew that she was. In the back of her mind, she was sure it was some kind of misguided attempt to make everything better. But she couldn't be bothered to think about that when it felt so good.

Malfoy stood in front of her completely bare for only a few brief seconds before he draped her body with his. The image of his naked form would be forever engrained in her memory, though. He was muscular, strong, but not abnormally so, and his cock stood out from his body, proud and eager to please her.

Hermione moaned into his kiss, when his fingers reached that little button at the top of her sex. He caressed her slowly and in circular motions, bringing her nearly to a fever pitch before he dipped his fingers lower. He groaned again at feeling the wetness. She felt him position his cock against her entrance before slowly sliding in, enjoying every moment of it.

"Oh, Hermione. So hot, so wet." He whispered against her temple, tension in his voice. He pulled out only to enter again, leaving Hermione gasping for more. Her name on his lips was gratifying and somehow made this encounter more than personal.

He had gained a steady pace now, leaving Hermione to moan with each thrust. Soon though, it wasn't enough. He pulled up one of her legs, pressing it against her chest. This necessitated that he remove his lips from her. His face was scrunched up in concentration, the new angle allowing for a deeper penetration than before. Hermione couldn't help herself, she was so close, so close to the blissful end.

He felt amazing inside of her - she knew it sounded a bit cliche but it was almost as if their bodies had been made for each other. They fit together so well. He was hitting a spot inside of her that was making her see spots. "Oh Merlin, oh Merlin, please Draco, please I am so close."

Luckily for Draco he was close as well, and hearing his name on her sweet lips brought him that much closer. He was using every ounce of his strength to keep going. It only took three more thrusts for Hermione to fall over the toe-curling edge, calling out his name. Seeing that look on her face and feeling her body squeezing his was all that it took to send him spiraling into climax as well.

He rolled over to her side, completely out of breath and letting the last vestiges of pleasure run through his body. He felt loads better. The lingering pain in his arm was replaced by a delicious soreness all over his body.

He felt Hermione's fingertips running over his Dark Mark again and for some reason it made him angry. He didn't want to be reminded of the real world where he couldn't continue to have pleasant conversations and ever more pleasant sex with the girl. He especially didn't want to be reminded of what waited for him back in the wizarding world now that they knew he had deserted.

* * *

A/N: Here is chapter five! Sorry it took longer than usual to write. Huge shoutout to all of my reviewers from last chapter: Angels-heart1, 666, DoodleDoo, Tessa Cresswell, EndlessDelenaObsessedDesire, Ashley Ayoub and Mussette Fujiwara! You guys are fabulous.

Be on the lookout for chapter six soon! By the way, there probably won't be too many chapters left...maybe only three or four.


	6. Chapter 6

Draco couldn't stand it any more. Her soft touches would quickly make him forget about the predicament he had gotten himself into. It would make him complacent and dream of how things could be if he were a different person. But he was Draco Malfoy.

He pulled his arm away quickly. "Granger, whatever you are trying to do, just stop it." He sat up and began to reclothe himself, as if it were additional armour to shield him from her feelings.

The girl made no move to clothe herself. Although it wasn't obvious, he could see that she was trying not to look hurt. "I don't know what you're on about. I am not doing anything."

"You are trying to make everything better, and guess what Granger, it's not going to fucking work." He seemed to deflate a little bit, his rage dissipating. "I'm a dead man walking."

"So, you are out of harms way for now at least." She replied quickly. "Everyone is in danger Draco." She was constantly worried for her parents. She would need to send them off soon.

"Yes, but he knows now. That's why he summoned me. And it's just going to keep happening." He hadn't really thought about the fact that Voldemort would be able to summon him when he had decided to leave with Hermione. I hoped he could resist the desire to stop the pain of the summons.

"Maybe he was just calling for a general meeting though." Hermione added, feebly, knowing that it wasn't true.

"Even if that was true, he will know now that I haven't shown up." Draco sat back down on the bed, sighing. "I'm doomed. Who knows what my father will do."

Hermione studied the man beside her. "Draco, I know that you think all is lost right now, but, we can help you."

"Who? You, Potter and Weasley? Not bloody likely." Draco was nearly incensed by her offer. He knew she wasn't stupid, but that was just about the dumbest idea she'd ever had. He wasn't even really sure what this rapport between the two of them was - he wasn't entirely sure that he even liked it - but he was absolutely positive he would share no similar feelings with her two best friends. Especially after what happened in the Astronomy Tower.

"No, of course not." She said after a time, seeming to consider her words carefully. "There is an organization though, known as the Order of the Phoenix. We are fighting against Voldemort and the Death Eaters. If you came with me, explained your story...I, we could protect you. And you could help us."

"What is this, some kind of trick?" Draco asked. His cheeks were a bright red and he could hear the blood rushing through his ears. "They wouldn't protect me, they would send me to Azkaban."

"I would speak for you!" She said, becoming upset herself. She snapped, though, when Draco's only response was a snort at the idea. "Oh, and just what do you plan on doing then, Malfoy?" She sneered at him. "Stay in this cabin forever? The muggles are going to come back."

"I haven't thought of that yet. You can sure as hell bet that I won't be going back to England though!"

She felt as though she were dealing with a rebellious child. "Please Draco, I am trying to throw you a line here. You just have to trust me. Have a little faith that others can be good. The Order can help you, I know it!"

When Draco looked at her, he noticed the sparkle of tears in her eyes. She was pleading with him to just trust her. But that wasn't how it worked. He didn't trust people. "I'm sorry, Granger, but I'm not a brave Gryffindor like you. Us Slytherins are all about self-preservation, remember?" He stood up from the bed again, beginning to pace back and forth. "I don't know what was really going on between us, but I see it like this. You owed me a life debt when I saved you from Bellatrix. I owed you a life debt from when you saved me from freezing. They cancel out." He pointed out the window. "And once this storm is over, we will just go our separate ways."

"But-" Hermione's protests died on her lips. She wasn't sure what to think through her cacophony of feelings. She wasn't sure what was going on between her and Draco. She had been having fun, and she didn't regret the sex. And she was pretty sure that she didn't want anything more...like a relationship. But, she had seen a side of Draco Malfoy that she had never seen before and she wouldn't mind exploring him further. Maybe, a relationship someday. "You're right, of course." She said quietly, defeated. "I think I'll read now if you don't mind."

Draco just nodded and picked up his book from where it had fallen on the floor. Hermione walked over to the bookshelf and began perusing for a good book. Once she found an old favorite of hers, she moved a chair from the kitchen table in front of the fire and took a quilt from the bed.

She tried to read the words on the page, but no matter how hard she concentrated, the words just kept blurring together on the page. Was there merit to Malfoy's words? She was sure Ron and Harry would be suspicious of him, but they would come around eventually, right? And even if they didn't, Remus would, McGonagall? They'd recognize him as merely a confused and bullied boy, right?

Draco was also unable to read his book. His eyes kept wandering to the bushy haired brunette. She kept opening and closing her mouth, as if thinking of things to sway him with, and then thinking better of it. He thought of the offer she had made him, of joining the Order. He wished that he could just trust her and go with her, but he just couldn't trust what the others would do. He knew in his heart that Hermione really would try to help him, but he was afraid that Potter and Weasley would be able to convince her otherwise.

He thought about what they could have if he left with her. Would she want to be with him? Would he want to be with her? He had enjoyed the sex, more than he had thought was possible. There had always been some desire there for her because of their arguments. They always got him a little bit hot under the color, but he hadn't ever wanted to date the witch. She was irritating after all. Or, he had thought she was irritating. Maybe he could be with her. His father had likely already disowned him; his mother was likely already dead. She always wanted him to be happy, anyhow, so he thought his mother probably wouldn't mind a relationship between the two if Granger made him happy.

He wasn't sure how long that he sat there, but before long Hermione began moving around in the kitchen, to make them some more soup. Deciding to enjoy what time they had left together, he put two bowls and two spoons out on the table.

Once Hermione served the soup, they sat in silence. Although the little wood fired stove was pumping out heat, Draco still felt cold when Hermione was pointedly ignoring him. "Listen, Hermione, we won't be here much longer, and it would be nice to talk to you for the rest of the time we are here. I was really enjoying your company."

"You mean you were enjoying my fulfillment of the life debt I owed you." Her tone was bitter and surly, but she wouldn't make eye contact with him.

"That's not what I meant and you know it." He replied, gently. "And don't pretend like you weren't just having sex with me because I was suffering hypothermia. Don't pretend like you were doing it because you have feelings for me."

Hermione's cheeks were hot and she was sure she was as red as a lobster, but he did have a point. "The first time." She said quietly. She knew he heard it, and was surprised, but it was true. They weren't trying to keep warm the second time they had sex.

"You have feelings for me?" He asked, startled.

"No, I didn't mean that. I just meant...the second time, I wasn't trying to save your life." Although, after she said that, she couldn't help but think that in someway, she had been trying to save his life by taking his pain away. "It was just for fun." She said resolutely, although, she was having some second thoughts about that.

"So, tomorrow, we will leave?" He asked, tucking in to his soup.

"Yes, the storm is mostly over at this point. And since this is a muggle cabin and there is running water, we can be that far from a village. We will just tell them that our car broke down in the storm and we can't find it now."

"And from there?" Draco asked.

"Well, I am sure someone can get us to a train or drive us to a larger city where we can get a train. After that, you and I can go our separate ways. Where will you go?" She asked, truly interested.

"Well," he started, "I guess maybe France first, so I can at least try to access my family's vault there. Take as much money as I can, and then, I suppose, travel across Europe. I've always wanted to visit Spain. And you, what will you do?" He asked.

"Just get back to Grimmauld Place, as soon as I can." She bit her lip thinking about her two friends. Poor Harry. He must be so upset. First Sirius, then Dumbledore and she was missing too. "Harry and Ron are probably worried sick about me."

Draco's mood darkened at the mention of her two friends. He didn't know why she hung around with them, but soon, he wouldn't think about it any more. "What will you tell them?"

"The truth." She said immediately. His eyebrow rose, skeptically. She blushed. "Well maybe not the whole truth. But I will say that you saved me from Bellatrix and that we ended up stranded. That I dropped my wand and broke yours." She changed the subject. "So what are you going to do in Spain? Run with the bulls?"

Draco cracked a smile and they spent the rest of the evening planning a grand adventure for him all across Europe, as if it was just a gap year. It was easier than thinking of the reality of what faced him.

Later, he laid in bed, trying to finish the Great Gatsby. If he didn't finish it before tomorrow, he would have to take it with him. Like he wished he could take Hermione with him as well, but he knew she would never go for that.

Hermione herself was digging around in the cabin, exploring, she called it. She was looking at the trinkets that littered the mantle, surprised that there were no pictures of the family of whoever owned this cabin, when she accidentally knocked over a small jar. Her startled cry roused him from the book and he watched just in time to see green powder all over the floor.

"Draco, look! Floo powder!" Hermione squealed with excitement. "We won't have to go traversing through the woods at all."

Draco wasn't happy at all. "Yes, we can just floo onto our separate destinations." He watched as her face fell, realizing what this meant. "Hermione. Can we still spend one last night together?"

She stood from the fireplace and walked over to the bed, setting aside his book. "Yes." She kissed him gently on the lips, as if she could swallow the disappointment they were both feeling. "Let's not think about tomorrow."

* * *

A/N: Sorry, this took me an atrociously long time to update! It was a difficult chapter to write, I think you see why. Plus the story is coming to a close...there are only two, _possibly_ three, chapters left to this story. I don't think they will take nearly so long to update. Super big shout out to my reviewers from last chapter: Ashley Ayoub, randomfan17, Angels-heart1, missy1234567890, EndlessDelenaObsessedDesire, DoodleDooo, Musette Fujiwara, cdsnow, and ChiffonShock! Thank you so much! Let me know what you thought of chapter six. And be on the lookout for chapter seven soon!

Oh, also, don't know how much Dramione fans will care about this, but if you do, would you please let me know if you'd rather read a Snape/Hermione or a Voldemort/Hermione story next...I might just post the first chapter of each and see which gets more reviews.

Thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

Hermione crawled over Draco's body, covering every inch of him with her body. Their lips remained connected, moving in time with each other, putting all of their feeling into it. Hermione brought her fingers up to remove each button on Draco's white button up shirt from it's home. Once she got it open, she sat up and helped to push it from his shoulders. She straddled his hips and pushed his white undershirt up over his head as well, revealing his chest to his gaze. Her eyes softened, seeing his Dark Mark from the corner of her eye, but she quickly returned her eyes to his face. He had been busily working to remove her shirt as well, and she was left with only her green bra on.

Like magnets, their lips returned to each other, opening to allow their tongues to meet, caressing each other into sweet pleasure. Hermione sighed feeling him fiddle with the clasp on her bra and soon her breasts were bare to the cold air. She moaned, feeling his fingers moving against her nipples, hard and straining with arousal. He separated their lips so that his mouth could find her nipples instead. He spent time kissing each rosy bud, whilst pinching and twisting the other.

Hermione couldn't stop her hips from undulating against his erection, which was straining against his pants. When she could take no more of his teasing, she pulled his lips back up to his, pushing his hands to the waistband of her school skirt. Her fingers tangled in his hair, pulling his lips desperately to her lips. She felt him push her school skirt down and she kicked it off to the ground. His finger moved the fabric of her knickers away from her wet sex. His finger found the button at the top of her sex and began pressing against it, rubbing it in a circular motion.

Hermione couldn't stop from moaning into his mouth, the sounds increasing in pitch and progression until she was finally seeing stars behind her eyes, pulling away from his lips to take a deep shuddering breath. Her forehead rested against his shoulder, but her fingers didn't remove themselves from his blond, soft hair. Finally, she moved off of him to push her underwear down her legs. She watched as Draco did the same, until they were both naked.

Draco moved to climb on top of her, but before he could move, Hermione pushed his shoulders back against the bed and move on top of him. With some help, they were soon joined as one, both sighing at the feeling of being together again. It was as if they were made to be together. She felt more whole with him inside of her. When he began to move, she couldn't help but push her lips back against his.

It felt so good. They were both moving in time with each other, tongues tangled together, hands tangled in hair, their chests pressed together. Hermione already felt the pleasure in her sex building. Draco pulled away from her lips and let out a long masculine groan. "Oh, Hermione, you are so tight, so wet for me. I am going to miss his."

Hermione didn't respond, not wanting to think about this ending, but instead kept moving with him. "Oh, please, I am close." She finally had to say, urging him to increase his pace. "Draco." She crooned.

Draco was close to his peak as well and increased his pace, thrusting, thrusting until finally, they both came together, their moans mingling together. Hermione slumped against Draco's chest, desperately regaining her breath. Once she recomposed herself, she rolled off of him, holding back her disappointment of not having him inside of her anymore.

She put her head on his chest and her arm over his stomach, her legs over his. He placed his arm around her, pulling her tight against him. "You're sure you won't come back with me?" She asked timidly. She felt him tense.

"I thought we weren't talking about tomorrow." He said. "I don't know how you do it. Totally wipe me a clean slate." Draco was surprised. It was as if, in her eyes, he didn't have a dark side. He kissed the top of her head. "Let's just get some rest."

* * *

The next day, the two teens sat neatly dressed on the bed. They had started the fire in the fireplace, but neither one wanted to talk. Neither one wanted to get up and make the move first. When Hermione could take the silence no more, she finally stood. "Well, its not going to be any easier, no matter how long we wait." She stood up taking a deep breath.

Draco met her eyes, reluctantly. "So, I suppose this is goodbye?" He asked her. The prospect of coming with her was never so appealing as it was now, but he knew that it just wouldn't work out. The Order would never trust him with the odious black mark on his arm.

Hermione nodded, her mouth in a firm, hard line. "Yes, I suppose it is." Her eyes were shiny with emotion. "Will you at least let me know that you are okay?" She tried to smile when he nodded, but it ended up looking more like a grimmace. "Goodbye, Draco."

She didn't wait for his response, but turned away. She threw a handful of Floo powder into the fireplace, and clearly said, "Grimmauld Place." Then she was gone in a swirl of green flame.

When she stumbled out of the fireplace in the Library of Grimmauld Place, she was swept up in the strong arms of Harry Potter. She felt so weak and allowed her bespeckled friend to lead her over to the couch. She was crying, thougn she couldn't really explain why. Harry was wiping the tears from her face and asking her what happened. There was a flurry of activity as other Order members entered the room. Molly was fussing over her and Remus was performing checks for dark magic and Professor McGonagall was performing diagnostic spells.

Desperately trying to stop her tears, the story about Draco and the cabin came pouring from her lips, while Mrs. Weasley helped her up the stairs. The woman kept checking her for a temperature, but soon she was safely deposited in bed, and she was able to sleep.

* * *

In the days after she arrived home, Hermione told her story again. Harry was okay with what had happened and was surprised, but glad, that Malfoy had helped Hermione. Ron was upset at first, but quickly got over it. She had come down with a bad cold and Ron just couldn't be mad at his friend when she was so miserable. She seemed to be trapped in a shroud of sadness, until three days later a very ordinary looking barn owl brought her a scrap of paper with just one word on it: safe.

That summer, select members of the Order moved into Grimmauld place. Hermione spent most of her time researching everything she could about horcruxes, after Harry and filled her and Ron in. She also spent a lot of time considering the note left in the locket, trying for weeks to find out who R.A.B. was, until she realized she had been staring at it for weeks. Her bedroom was across the hall from Regulus's untouched room.

It wasn't until August that Molly Weasley pulled her aside to ask her how far along she was. Hermione, naturally, launched into an explanation about the book she had just started reading. She was sure that soon she would be able to figure out how to destroy the horcruxes and she had a very good feeling about that book. "No, Hermione, not the book. The baby."

"What baby? I'm not going to have a baby?" She responded, utterly confused.

"Ginny told me that you have been getting ill recently. And I've noticed that when I make certain foods you become nauseous. Are you still getting your monthlies?" The kind red-haired woman asked her.

"I-" Hermione paused, trying to remember the last time that she had gotten her period. "No, I haven't. But how can this be?" She was totally surprised. Mrs. Weasley quickly performed the charm on Hermione to see if it was true, and confirmed it. She held the girl while she cried and promised that she would support her. But she also insisted that Hermione tell the boys. And the rest of the Order, for the baby's sake.

When Hermione told her two friends what had happened, they both thought that she was joking. Ron was naturally furious, piecing together who the father was rather quickly. He didn't speak to her for a week afterwards. Harry thought that Ron was the father initially, but after seeing how the red-haired boy responded, asked Hermione about it. She explained the whole situation to him, about how it just started trying to keep warm, but had morphed into something else. He held her hand when she told the Order.

The Order insisted that Hermione not participate in any fighting if it take place, insisting that her safety and the safety of the baby was the most important. Everyone seemed to know who the father was, but no one said his name out loud. Hermione was in good company though, as Tonks was also told to take an extended leave of absence, due to her own pregnancy.

So when Bill and Fleur's wedding rolled around, Hermione was nearly through her first trimester. And when the Death Eater's attacked, she just had enough time to toss her beaded bag to Harry before Molly grabbed both Hermione and Ginny by the arms and apparated them back to Grimmauld place. Hermione had placed a two way mirror in the bag for the boys and she could only pray that they found it.

Over the next few months, Hermione was able to track their progress and they checked in on her pregnancy, although it always left Ron surly and upset. She wished that she could be there with them, to help them and guide them, but she was left to research in the library, under the close eye of Molly had returned to Hogwarts, but Molly wouldn't hear about Hermione going back pregnant. What would everyone say?

It was in December that she was able to tell them the good news about the sword of Gryffindor being able to destroy horcruxes. It was January when they destroyed the first one. And it was February when little Sirius was born. He was an absolutely adorable child, happy and sweet. He had curly blond hair and pretty brown eyes. He had the pointy features of his father, though, and after he was born was the first time that Hermione acutely felt the loss of Draco.

She had no idea where he was or if he would ever come back. She thought about trying to contact him, to let him know about Sirius, but some excuse would always pop into her head. She missed just sitting around and talking with Draco and the feeling of completeness when they would make love. But Hermione always had to remind herself that they did not make love, but rather, they shagged.

By the time the final battle rolled around, she convinced Molly that she was able to fight. Sirius stayed with Andromeda Tonks, who was also happy to watch Teddy while Tonks was off fighting. The battle was long and hard and they lost many good people, but they had won. It was wonderful to be reunited with Harry and Ron and they were both happy to meet little Sirius.

In the months that passed, Hermione daydreamed a lot about what it would be like when Draco came home. Would he be happy to see her? Would he be upset when he found out about Sirius? Would he want a part in her life? Would she want a part in his? She imagined them seeing each other again and kissing so sweetly, spending an evening together.

As months become a year, Hermione was recruited by the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, rolling back outdated and prejudicial legislation and working as a liaison for the Centaurs.

But, she never stopped thinking about Draco Malfoy. She just needed him to come back.

* * *

A/N: So, here was chapter seven. Next chapter will be what happened to Draco after the left the cabin. Big thank you to all of my reviewers from last chapter: oth23, TheAwesomeOne897, Lee kadivar, EndlessDelenaObsessedDesire, kewlchic, Angels-heart1, Caro09, Musette Fujiwara, Ob33tyTiTi, missy1234567890, DoodleDooo, 666, Ashley Ayoub, and Macavity'sGirl722. You guys are awesome! Thank you for giving me input on the next story...it was pretty evenly matched, so I might just write the first chapter of each and see which gets more reviews. We'll see.

Please let me know what you thought of chapter seven and be on the lookout for chapter eight (the last one!) soon!


	8. Chapter 8

Draco sat on the bed for a while after Hermione had left through the fireplace. It would be so easy for him to go after her. But what would meet him on the other side. Probably a dozen wands pointed in his face. He wasn't sure how long he was there, but eventually he got up and shouted the name of his family's home in Aberdeen.

When he arrived there, he found only one house elf, and he quickly commanded the elf not to inform anyone of his presence there. He was able to stay there for a few days, enjoying home-cooked meals from the house elf and regaining his strength. He continued to get callings from the Dark Lord daily. The pain was unbearable without Hermione there to kiss him back to comfort.

He was also able to find an ancestral wand that responded to him, and he reluctantly decided to leave his own broken wand behind. It was upsetting to him, not because it had been with him for so long, but rather because Hermione had infused it with her own magic.

When he decided to leave, he visited the branch of Gringott's and made a large withdrawal from his family account, disapparating away so that if someone was after him, they wouldn't be able to find him there. He then changed some of the money over to Muggle money and purchased a train ticket to London and from London to Paris. The train ride was long, but he was able to read The Great Gatsby again.

When he arrived in Paris, he decided against visiting his family's home there. It had already been too risky staying for so long in Aberdeen. He also had no idea of the house elves loyalty. Sure, they were loyal to house Malfoy, but if they had conflicting orders, who would they follow? He spent two weeks wandering around Paris, staying in a somewhat nice hotel. He bought This Side of Paradise and read that too. He was wondering if that is what he was destined for. A lonely end.

After Paris, he took a train to Marseille and stayed for a month. He would spend his days on the beach, reading whatever books he could get his hands on. After Marseille, he went to Barcelona. And from there he took a plane - his very first plane ride - to Italy. He visited museums and enjoyed the cuisine in Naples, Rome, Florence, Venice and Milan.

But every month was the same, crushing loneliness. He never made any friends. Sometimes a girl would try to chat him up at a bar, but he never went for it. Hermione was always in the back of his mind. He began to resent her for weaseling her way into his head. He just wanted to go back to the innocence before Hermione. Before her, this kind of travel never would have bothered him, but now all he could think about is how he could have gone with Hermione. Or at least convinced her to come with him.

After six months abroad, he needed more money. He decided to head North to Switzerland, because he was certain that there was a branch of Gringott's there. After making his withdrawal, he quickly apparated back to the hotel that he had a room in. It was November and that meant that it was beginning to snow in earnest. It made Draco long for a day just holed up by a fire reading with Hermione. But he had left that behind.

Reading always made him feel close to her. As close to her as he could be.

By the time one year rolled around, he was still living in Switzerland, although he had moved to one of the small villages. He was able to rent a ski chalet and it was a painful reminder of what he had left behind. He had no one to keep him warm this time. The Dark Lord's summonses became more and more frantic, occurring two, three, four times a day. The pain soon became tolerable, but he still missed Hermione's comfort. When the Dark Lord seemed to still be able to reach him a continent away, he wondered what the point of running had been. If he was never able to get away from him, then it wasn't very self serving to run away was it? He could have stayed with Hermione and helped rid the world of Voldemort once and for all. But he never would have been having this thoughts if he hadn't been with Hermione. She'd changed him, and he wanted to be back to the old self-serving Slytherin that he had been.

Sometime in May, though, the summonses stopped coming. He wasn't sure why it had happened, but he supposed it was just because they finally assumed that he was dead. Around this time, he decided that he had been in Switzerland long enough and caught a train to Germany. He stayed in Munich through the summer, enjoying the gardens and the beer. It was at this time that he decided to try being with another girl. Every girl he met or made out with at a bar just didn't feel right. He never actually took one home.

When he wasn't able to move on with his life, he began to get antsy. He left Germany for Austria, Austria for Poland, Poland for the Czech Republic, the Czech Republic for Russia, Russia for Finland, Finland for Norway, Norway for Denmark and before he knew it, it had been two years since he'd seen Hermione. He found himself in Paris again, and he was reading This Side of Paradise again. It was when he read that key quote in the book that he realized he didn't want to move on from Hermione or be the man he was before Hermione.

"I don't want to repeat my innocence, I want the pleasure of using it again."

He apparated home.

* * *

Hermione was amazed with how big Sirius had gotten. It was hard to believe that he had already celebrated his first birthday and was nearly 18 months now. He reminded her of Draco every day and she wondered if she would ever see him again. She hadn't tried dating, although Ginny and Harry tried to get her to go on blind dates all the time. She already felt guilty enough that Draco didn't even know about Sirius, she didn't want to start dating some other guy too to compound the guilt. She recognized that Draco and she had had a purely sexual relationship, but she couldn't help wishing that it had been more.

As she walked down the stairs the the kitchen of Grimmauld place, she heard quite the commotion. Harry had allowed her to remain living there. Harry and Ron had also moved in, but Hermione had begun looking for a flat because Harry and Ginny were going to be married soon, and she wanted to give them their space. She hoped that Ron would get the memo too. "Good morning, boys, what's all the ruckus?" She asked, settling Sirius into his high chair for breakfast.

"Hermione, I swear I didn't know! I would have told you immediately." Harry said, his cheeks and face red from anger.

"What do you mean?" She asked, concerned. He handed her the Daily Prophet, cringing. She gasped at the cover.

_Trial of Malfoy Heir to Begin In September 1_. She read over the article quickly. He had been held in Azkaban for three months already. Her heart sunk. How could she not have known? "How could you not have known? This came through the Auror's office." Her eyes narrowed.

"I didn't know Hermione, Ron just told me today." Harry said, a sad look on his face. He knew how much the blond Slytherin meant to Hermione, even if she wouldn't admit it out loud.

"Ronald! How could you?" Hermione asked. She was torn between being so mad and at the same time sad that she could have been spending this time getting Draco out of jail.

"Hermione, you need to move on from that ferret. He isn't good for you and I knew you would feel obligated to help him. You need to remember that he is still the same self serving, evil, foul little git that he was at Hogwarts. He is just going to use you and then leave you." The redhead tried to tell her.

"That's my decision to make." Hermione was seething, but Draco's well being was more important at the moment. "Harry, can you watch Sirius for me for a few hours? I have a solicitor to see." Harry agreed. Teddy was coming over today and the boys loved playing together. Hermione stepped into the floo.

* * *

It had finally reached the day of Draco's trial. He had had a rough three months. Azkaban wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. Then again, he wasn't in the maximum security area, where his father was. Apparently Lucius was appealing his sentence of the Dementor's Kiss. He had also found out that his mother had died. Not the horrific death he had envisioned her having, but apparently once he had disappeared, she didn't have anything else to live for. She stopped coming down, talking, making herself beautiful, until one day, she just didn't wake up.

This did make him the owner of a considerable fortune and manor house, although he had no plan to live there once he got out of here. He was being tried as a suspected Death Eater and a conspirator in Albus Dumbledore's death. He had the best solicitor in town, who had in turn hired a very well known barrister to represent him. Draco was upset that he hadn't seen Hermione, but he wasn't allowed contact with anyone else but his solicitor. He was never bitter about the girl not coming for to visit him, but he was sure that as soon as he was going to find her and then...

... he would figure it out when he saw here.

The trial was mostly boring. The Wizengamot was split, half glaring at him and half giving him sympathetic looks. He had a string of character witnesses and the portraits of both Headmaster Dumbledore and Snape who told that he had nothing to do with the Death of Albus Dumbledore, besides fixing the vanishing cabinet.

Just when he thought they were done, his barrister called another witness. Hermione Granger. She sat in the big chair in front of the Wizengamot and told them what he had told her that night in the cabin. About how he didn't want to join and how it was sprung on him. About how everything he did was done under duress. About how he saved her from Bellatrix.

She never looked at him once and it made him mad. He was close to her. He wanted to call out, to tell her that he never stopped thinking about her and only her. She was released from the questioning of the Chief Warlock and then she disappeared from view. He barely heard the Chief Warlock telling him that he was going to be charged with a lesser crime and that his sentence would be for time served.

He shook his barrister's hand and hurried from the room. He had to find Hermione. He saw her standing near the entrance with Potter. "Hermione!" He called out running over to the pair. He saw Potter hand her what appeared to be a small child, with a small jacket and a bright blue hat on.

The site stopped him in his tracks, looking at the bushy haired Gryffindor with a confused look on his face. She made eye contact with him, but she still hadn't said anything. Potter just cleared his throat. "Uh, I will give you guys a few minutes alone."

"Potter. I was so stupid. I asked if you'd been with Weasley, but not with Potter." Hermione watched as his shoulders slumped. "And now you have a child with him."

"Sirius," she said, with a sweet voice, looking into Draco's eyes. "Do you want to show Draco your new hair cut?" The little boy nuzzled his face into Hermione's shoulder, shy, but then he nodded. Hermione helped him move the little cap off his head, revealing, to Draco's amazement, a head full of bright blonde, curly hair.

He felt tears spring to his eyes, but he didn't let them fall. "He's mine?" He asked, his voice cracking. He didn't wait for her to respond, but instead wrapped them both up in his arms. "I've waited so long to see you."

Hermione was crying. "I've waited so long for you to come back. I thought you never would. I wanted to tell you, but I didn't know how to find you. I thought that an owl might be tracked." Before any more explanations could come bubbling up from her lips, he silenced her with a kiss that proved to them both that waiting had been worth it. "Do you want me to have Harry watch Sirius for the afternoon so we can talk?" She asked, still unsure how he felt about the boy.

"Are you kidding? Merlin, I went from being an orphan to having a family in one day. If you'll have me that is."

Hermione nodded. "Of course I'll have you Draco Malfoy. What made you come back?"

"Realizing that leaving you hadn't been self-serving at all. It had been weak and stupid. At first, I thought that I wanted to forget about you, but now I know for sure that I just want to spend everyday exploring you over and over again. Really the most self-serving thing that I could have done would have been to go with you. I can't say that I love you, but I can see myself falling for you very quickly."

"Draco." She smiled at him. "I can see myself falling for you too."

The trio told Harry that they were leaving and the three left hand in hand.

* * *

A/N: So, this is the end of it! I hope you enjoyed it. I know that the last two chapters might have seemed kind of abrupt, but I wanted life to seem disjointed when they were apart. Please let me know what you thought.

Huge thank you to my reviewers from last chapter: lovelylisa15, EndlessDelenaObsessedDesire, TheAwesomeOne897, Ima Braxton, everlastingtrueromance, GottaGetBackUp, Ashley Ayoub, Angels-heart1, Snapesbloodredneko, DoodleDooo, 666, Musette Fujiwara, Elena777, and MKochetkova95! And A HUUUUUGE thanks to everyone reviewed through the whole story. You guys are what makes me want to keep updating.

So please let me know what you thought of Aberdeen. And be on the lookout for my new story. I will post the first chapter of a Voldemort/Hermione and the first chapter of a Snape/Hermione and whichever gets the most review is the story that I will write first. Thank you all!


End file.
